A Light in the Darkness
by MementoMori115
Summary: Much time has passed since the Age of Fire. The world has changed. For better or worse, it has yet to be decided. But now the Ashen One and the Firekeeper have awoken. And they will bring Fire to those that would spread Darkness.


**A/N- Felt like writing a Kuroinu xover with Dark Souls as it seemed like a good idea with all things considered. Don't know how far I will go with this, it all depends on the reaction. So far this is just the opening or prologue.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

" _I saw the light of the fire, but was overcome by a half-world of darkness."_

 **(-)**

In the darkness they slept. With the Flame extinguished the two of them had taken refuge in Firelink Shrine. The shrine sealed off from the rest of the world as darkness encroached upon it. Soon the blackness would blanket the whole world and usher in the age of darkness.

But come one day, the light of the fire will flicker once more. The embers will crackle and light will return to the world.

But just what kind of world will the duo awaken to?

Will it be a world of peace? Or will it be a world of chaos? These questions matter not, for right now they will continue to sleep. A slumber that will go undisturbed for thousands of years.

 **(-)**

The Ashen One gazed into the light of the fire. It was a simple bonfire that he had constructed to keep the darkness of the night at bay. Standing tall in the center of the bonfire was the coiled greatsword that the Ashen One had taken from the Soul of Cinder after defeating it. Using the blade he had effectively turned a regular campfire into a bonfire for recovery. It was a handy work around seeing as how there were no more natural bonfires to fill his estus flasks at.

Laying on the ground beside him was the Firekeeper. She was sleeping soundly on the ground using a bundle of cloth as a pillow. Until they could find someplace safe to stay this is how they would spend the nights. The Ashen One would stay awake and on guard while the Firekeeper slept. After all, it was his duty to protect her in this new world. She was the only companion he had left and he would ensure that no harm came to her.

Since escaping from the sealed Firelink Shrine the duo had made their way across the land for several days without encountering any sign of civilization. They were either in a very remote region or they were the last ones on earth. The Ashen One wasn't sure how to feel about the second possibility. During their travels they did however encounter various wildlife which the Ashen One hunted, as well as wildlife that chose to hunt him. On the second day they had encountered some form of hulking beast armed with a club. It wore a torn cloth around it's waist and was humanoid in appearance. It had red eyes and green/brown skin. Whether or not it was intelligent enough to talk was unknown, for as soon as it spotted the duo it charged at them with its club raised. Needless to say the Ashen One had swiftly ended its life.

As the night dragged on the Ashen One had decided to take stock of his supplies once more. Opening up his magical pouch that allowed him to carry ungodly amounts of weapons and items, he one by one took them out and organized them as he took inventory. It was a time consuming process, but it's not like he had anything better to do. After double checking that he hadn't miscounted, he began the task of returning the items to his pouch. The Ashen One sat down and leaned up against a tree. It was still a few hours until sunrise and he had nothing left to do to pass the time. No book to read, no one to talk with, nothing. In the end he decided to think back on the exploits of his last adventure. How he traveled across the land in order to find the Lords of Cinder and fought deadly monsters the likes of which would send lesser men running. He remembered the friends he made. Greirat, Cornyx, ... Patches. The friends he lost. Siegward, Anri, Hawkwood. He remembered them all.

The Ashen One was shaken from his musings when he heard the faint sound of screaming coming from deeper in the forest. Someone was crying out for help.

The Ashen One immediately stood up and shook the Firekeeper awake.

"What is it Milord?" she asked as she woke up.

"Trouble." he said simply.

The Firekeeper, being blind, had a better sense of hearing than the Ashen One and therefore had little trouble in noticing the screams.

"Should we go help?" she asked as she stood up.

The Ashen One thought for a moment. His duty was to protect the Firekeeper, and he would have to bring her with him to the trouble which was not ideal. However he could not in good consciousness leave leave someone in trouble to their fate.

Having made up his mind the Ashen One grabbed the coiled greatsword from the fire and strapped it to the left side of his waist alongside his katana. He then picked up the Firekeeper bridal style and rushed through the forest to the sound of the screaming.

 **(-)**

She ran and ran and ran. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to escape her pursuers. However the ones chasing her was persistent. They were also much more fit than her and as such it was only a matter of time before they caught up to her. Not to mention that she was slowed down by her younger sister. Just minuets earlier she had been sleeping peacefully in her home with her family, when the screams of her fellow villagers reached her ears. She shot out of bed and looked out the window and saw that the village was burning. A band of raiders had attacked them in the middle of the night.

Running through her house to alert her family she knew they had to escape now. Everyone knew the fate that awaited a captured woman. She woke her parents and her sister and they made their way to their front door. However when they got there one of the raiders broke it down and blocked their escape. Her father tackled the man to the ground and shouted for them to escape while he held the man down. It was unfortunate that the raider had killed her father as a result, but his sacrifice allowed for them to escape. Somewhere along the way they were separated from their mother, but they kept running nonetheless. For stopping was not an option.

She could hear the sounds of footfalls coming from behind her. The men chasing her down with unsavory intentions. It was only a matter of time before they caught her and then... she didn't want to think about it. She hoped that at the very least the men would be too distracted with her and would allow for her sister to escape.

Then, as if fate itself conspired against her, she tripped over a root and fell to the ground. She could tell from the pain that she had sprained it and wouldn't be getting up again.

Her sister, still standing, looked at her for instruction. "Keep going!" she shouted.

The girl wavered for a moment before ultimately crying as she turned and ran, deeper into the forest.

"Well, look what we have here."

The elder sister turned to the sound of the voice and paled. Three muscular, armed men stood over her injured form, leering at her. They looked over every inch of her body, undressing her with their eyes.

"I get first dibs." said the man in the center. "Hold her down."

The two other men complied and grabbed the woman by the arms and hoisted her up.

"Stop this!" she screamed.

The man payed her words no heed as he used his sword to slice open her nightgown. The article of clothing fell to the ground, leaving the woman in only a pair of panties to preserve what little modesty she had left. Then the man reached down and slid the piece of fabric down her legs.

"NOOOO!"

Now she was completely naked, her body on display like a piece of meat for these ruffians. She choked back a sob as she heard the man in front of her shuffle his pants. her eyes peeked open and saw that the man had his dick out. She knew what was coming next.

"Time to see if you're a virgin."

The girl screamed one last time as the mans rod approached her entrance, but just before he could reach her, there was the sound of flesh being torn.

Feling something wet and warm splatter against her face, the girl opened her eyes one more time, only to gaze in horror at the now headless man in front of her. Blood was spurting out from his neck like a fountain before the body slumped over dead. The grip of the two men holding her slackened and she fell to the ground. As she looked up she saw what had the men spooked.

Standing behind where their comrade was, was a man. Her wore black, metal armor that seemed to blend in with the darkness surrounding them. He wore a hood instead of a helmet and a mask covered his face from his nose down. His red eyes seemed to bore holes into the men. But the most distinguishable feature about the man, was the ring of fire that seemed to be burned into the center of his armor.

The man raised his blade, a black, curved longsword that was chipped along its length. It appeared as if the sword was radiating darkness as a cloud a black followed its every movement. Then the man spoke.

"There will be no mercy for those who show none in return." he said coldly. And then he was upon them.


End file.
